Old Flame Teaching Alucard to be a better sire
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: Seras has been quite lonely lately and it seems like nothing is going right. She calls on her Aunt Jessie just to talk. What she didn't except was for her life to get better and worse as Jessie teaches Alucard how to take better care of his fledling.
1. The visit

**Seras has been quite lonely lately and it seems like nothing is going right. She calls on her Aunt Jessie just to talk. What she didn't except was for her life to get a bit better and worse as Jessie teaches Alucard how to take better care of his fledling. Or face the wrath of the woman he scorned years ago.**

**_The visit_**

It was so quite and she both hated and loved it. Normally it was noisy around there. The sound of the men normally could be heard all over the place but today it was silent. Silence was a welcome break from the noise but then it did bring on time for to think and remember. It was her night off so she decided to go out.

(Seras POV)

"Going out Miss Victoria?" Walter asked as I passed him in the hallway.

"Yes Walter I'm going out for a bit." I reply quickly over my shoulder.

Before he can say a thing I am out the door and to the gate panting slightly. I hated running from him like that but I really didn't want to tell him where I was going. When I was sure I was far enough from the mansion and close enough in town. I found a pay phone and dialed a number I prayed it still worked. It rang twice before some one picked up and said 'Hello' in a soft voice. In that moment I couldn't speak.

"Seras, sweetheart, might as well say something I know it's you." Said the soft voice. A small smile graces my mouth before I say.

"How'd you know it was me?" I hear her laugh over the phone and my smile gets bigger I love hearing her laughter.

"Only you and one other would dare call me at this hour of the night and he is sleeping next to me. Now tell me what's on your mind, sweetie." Taking a deep breath I quickly say

"Areyoubusycanyoumeetmesomewhereatleastforafewhoursorfivemiuntes."

"Still rushing your words together I see but yes I can meet you. How fast can you get to our favorite café?" Counting that I run. I calculated about five minutes.

"Five minutes."

"I need about 10 to get ready but I'll meet you there in 15. Okay Seras I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." I replied hanging up the phone before heading to what used to be my favorite café when I was still human. Sitting down I waited quietly for her to arrive.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" came a soft voice in my ear.

With out even caring I turned around and wrapped my arms around

"Aunt Jessie I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to baby. Now tell me what's going on. It has been awhile since I heard from you and I knew you weren't dead. Like every body thinks." She smiles but I can see in her eyes that she's worried. She sits to the left of me as a waitress comes and gets our orders.

"Bloody Mary and a bottle of vodka." Aunt Jessie says before the waitress can asks. The waitress leaves and Aunt Jessie looks directly at me and asks.

"When exactly did you change and who's your sire? So I know who to kill if you die permantly."

My jaw nearly drops then I smack myself in the head. Of course she knew she always knows.

"Awhile back and," I stop as the waitress sets down our orders. When she leaves I take one look at my drink and start crying my eyes out. Way to go Seras some self-control you have.

Two arms circles around my shoulders and a voice whispers.

"Hey button it's okay."

"Uncle Adam," I say looking up into his deep brown eyes. He gives me his usual wolf like grin before sitting down on my right.

"Now tell us everything that happened baby." Aunt Jessie says smiling. I take a deep breath. "Well you remember when I joined D-11. Well,"

It took two hours to tell them everything that had went on in the past year. Aunt Jessie had gone through several bottles of vodka.

"You never said your master's name, love." Aunt Jessie asked when I finally stopped talking. I had left it out on purpose knowing that she probably knew about him.

"Alucard," I say softly. My ears began ringing the instant they both roared.

**Authors Note: If you guessed her Aunt and Uncle aren't human your right. But I explain that in the next chapter shall I. Please review I like feed back even flames but no telling me to drop dead kay. **


	2. Alucard, Run!

**Thanks for the reviews. And yes I know there were a few grammatical mistakes. I will try my level headed best to get it straight but I'm human. Any body ever wonder what would make the Great Alucard afraid? Nothing would be the first thought of most, but they have never met, well I won't spoil the chapter enjoy.**

Alucard was lounging in one of his favorite chairs, bored out of his skull. It was a quite night. He would have normally bothered his fledgling but she wasn't there and he didn't care to take the time to find. (If he had he would know what was fixen to happen and been long gone.) He was contemplating the idea of bugging his master. She was always so fun to tease. A smirk came to his lips as he started to stand when he scened a presence he had not felt in a long time. A look of confusion and fear formed on his face as he quickly fazed up into his master's office. He had to get away, far away.

Integra was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when Alucard's head suddenly appeared in the middle of her desk.

"Damn it Alucard!" She shouted as her papers scattered everywhere. She would have said more when Alucard interrupted.

"Sorry Master, Is there any missions? That are far and I mean very far away?"

Integra looked perplexed at her servant not only had he just apologized he seemed jumpy slightly. What could make the Great Alucard tremble?

"Alucard what the hell is wrong with you?" Integra declared trying not to lose her temper. She was starting to think this one of his sick jokes that he always pulled when he was bored.

"Nothing master," He said it sounded like a forced answer to Integra.

"NO, there are no missions. Now tell me what the hell is wrong."

Alucard didn't replied. He looked uncomfortable which alarmed Integra somewhat. Before any more discussion and knock on the door made them both look there.

"Come in," Integra said noticing as Alucard suddenly threw himself into the shadows.

"It's me ma'am." Walter said as he entered Integra's office. "We have some guests."

"Who are they and what to they want? Alucard get you ass out of the shadows where I can see you." Integra snapped. Alucard reluctantly appeared but nearly jumped back in when the door swung open slightly revealing his blond fledgling.

"What is it Agent Victoria?" Integra retorted.

"Um, I have a message for master." She said biting her lower lips nervously.

"Well what is it Police Girl?" Alucard said appearing in front of his fledgling.

"Run." She said softly moving away from the door.

"What?"

"RUN YOU DAMN BASTARD CASUE WHEN I CATCH YOUR UNDEAD ASS YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE STILL LOCKED UP IN THAT DAMN DUNGON!"

Came a voice from behind the doors, which burst open revealing a very pissed looking woman, with long brown hair that reached just below her waist and dark brown eyes that had a murderous glare in them. She wore only a sleeveless red shirt and hip hugger jeans and a jacket was wrapped around her waist she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh shit," was all Alucard muttered before running for his life.

"Get you undead ass back here!" she shouted before chasing after him. Seras, Walter and Integra stood there in silence before Integra asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Better let Jessie answer that. She should be able to answer your question soon. Alucard never could hide from her long from what I understand." Said a young man with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Uncle Adam she could kill him." Seras said worried.

"Nah love. One he's already dead and two she wouldn't want to interfere with your new 'life' by killing your sire."

"What the hell?!" Integra finally growled. "I want answers damn it."

"Well let's go find those two before Jessie nearly kills Alucard again." Adam said leaving the room with Seras and co. following.

**In the basement in one of the extra dungeons**

Alucard had hid in one of the old dungeons hoping that she wouldn't find him down here.

"Damn it I forgot how fast she is. Well I haven't seen her in years so she probably has improved." He muttered aloud. Starting to find another place to hide he found himself face to face with Jessica. "I forgot what good ears you have."

"The better to hear your screams for mercy with my dear." She replied grabbing him by the collar. She probably would have yanked him off his feet but that would have been extremely hard since she was only 5'1 and he was about 6 foot.

"Well Alucard," she said.

"Well what?" he asked. (Not smart) Growling she used both hands and lifted the vampire up off the ground (just in time for the door to open and everyone to see) and through him head long into a wall with enough force for his skull to cave.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TURNED "MY GODDAUGHTER" INTO ONE OF YOU BLOOD SUCKING MAGOTS!" She screamed as she approached Alucard's form.

"Goddaughter?" Integra said looking at Seras.

"Um Sir Integra, this is my godmother Jessie and Adam." Seras said. "Aunt Jessie don't kill him."

"I can't kill him sweet heart he's already dead but by the time I'm through he's going to wish he was lying in a grave really dead." Jessie said sweetly. Before lifting Alucard's slumped form by what was left of his hair and head.

"Now Alucard be a sweet heart and reform so I can bash your head in." Jessie said.

_'Hell NO!'_ came a mentally reply before he added. _'Walter, Adam HELP!'_

"I'm afraid Alucard you are on your own for this one. I prefer not to get in Miss Jessie way." Walter replied.

"I'm in agreement with him." Adam replied putting an arm around Seras he added. "Hey Jess may be you should explain to Lady Hellsing here why we're here before pluming Alucard to a pulp and beside sweetheart your upsetting button."

He gave a small squeeze to Seras shoulder. She took a\it as an inclination to speak but Walter beat her to it.

"Besides I was about to make some tea care to join me and we can explain every thing to Sir Integra."

"That sounds nice Walter I haven't had your tea since World War II." Jessica said dropping Alucard and following Walter out with Seras in tow.

Regenerating Alucard looked up at Adam and mutter. "Fucked up really good this time, haven't I."

"Yep Seras is her baby Alucard." Adam replied. "You better come on before she tries to kill us both and unlike you I can die."

**Upstairs in the kitchen**

"So let me get this strait you fought with Walter and Alucard in World War II but you can't be more then."

"21 Lady Integra, I'm not human even you haven't already noticed. I'm a little older then Alucard. But my clan has been alive for generations so I'm not entire sure. I stop counting after my 500th birthday. Walter you still make the best cup of tea." Jessica smiled up at her old companion as Adam and Alucard appeared.

"But what has Alucard done to make you so angry?" Integra asked still confused,

"One," Jessie said standing and taking Seras chin and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "He has change my beloved goddaughter into a child of the night,"

Looking over at Alucard she slowly approached him giving a coy smile before saying.

"Two, Alucard is my ex-lover."

The whole room was in a stunned silence, except for Walter who just had an amused look on his face and Alucard who looked like he was going to die. (Which is pretty what he will want to do when Jessie gets through with him.)

**Please Review! I will update as soon as I recover from midterm trama.**


	3. A bit of history an a plan

**Thanks for all the comments. I understand that there were some grammatical area in the last chapter but I and the computer are not perfect we can only catch and fix so much. So if you got a problem with my grammar don't read this. An don't comment if you don't have anything nice to say. Now that that's over, on with the story.**

"Two, Alucard is my ex-lover."

Seras had to bite her tongue to suppress the laughter that wanted to escape. The look on Integra's face had been priceless. It had taken a minute for her to get over her initially shock but now she was amused.

"Walter this is such wonderful tea. I had forgotten how good you were at this." Jessie said sipping more of her tea.

"Abraham, your father Sir Integra, was more then willing for me to work for Hellsing back then. He thought that a werewolf might me helpful. I was more then willing you could say. If it got me out of Ireland I was happy to help. I had lost my first mate a few hundred years before and nothing gets me out of a depression besides a good bloody fight with plenty of fresh meat for me to eat. That and a good fuck. I found both working for the Hellsing family."

Walter face took on a pink and then a red color right there.

"I forgot what a cute blush you have Walter." Jessie said smiling over her teacup. "Now Alucard I want to hear your side of the story about the happened in Cheddar. And do it quick or I might have Walter's blood pressure up from all the blushing I can make him do."

"HEY JESS ENOUGH! I thought I was the only one you loved to make blush!" Adam's irritation now showing in his face.

"Adam don't worry Walter is way to old to be performing a vertical limbo with me, though I bet you probably still could Walter want to try?"

"JESSIE!" shouted Adam, while Walter's face turned a darker red. Integra just sat there with a perplexed look on her face and Seras face almost as red as Walter's. Alucard seemed to be the only one who wasn't angry. Embarrassed or down right confused.

"Oh stop fussing already I was only kidding." Jessie said smiling before taking another sip of tea. "Besides the only person I would leave Adam for would be my first husband but there is no way that's possible since he has already left this world."

Sears suddenly yawned which got Jessie attention.

"Seras,"

"Yes Aunt Jessie,"

"Have you had any blood tonight?" Jessie said giving her goddaughter a look that said she better tell the true.

"No ma'am." Seras said looking at her feet, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Walter," Jessie said without looking at him. He said nothing just handed her a blood pack, which she put in Seras face.

"Now young lady, I can tell your weak. An earlier you told me you didn't like to eat but do your aunt a favor an just drink this without argument." Jessie said in a soft but firm voice.

Integra and Alucard waited for Seras to protest like always but what happened next surprised them both. Seras looked down an muttered softly

"Can Walter warm it up first please?"

"I don't see why not, Walter could you?" Jessie said turning a smiling at the shocked Walter.

"Why yes, just a moment."

Jessie sat back down an sipped at her tea. When Walter returned the blood was steaming in a mug. Seras took it and with one look at her aunt she downed the cup.

"Good girl," Jessie muttered as she caught the now tipsy Seras. "Next time not so fast."

Seras just smiled as she crashed into her godmother's arms saying "Night Aunt Jessie."

"Well that worked faster then I thought maybe slipping that relaxer in her drink earlier wasn't so bad."

"But human medication shouldn't"

"It wasn't for humans, Lady Integra it was designed for werewolves an some vampires are effected by it. I figured it might work on her since it had worked a few times on Alucard, well when the dose was strong enough."

Jessie said pulling the young vampire into her arms an cradling her like a mother would her child. Tears pricked at Jessie's eyes causing her to pull Seras closer.

"She still the adorable little girl you rescued from that orphanage." Adam said as he bent beside Jessie and began to strokes Seras hair.

"Yes she is. Walter, where is her room." Jessie said standing an carrying Seras.

"Right this way, Miss Jessie." Walter said.

"Walter call me miss again an I will find out if you can do the vertical limbo." Jessie muttered as she followed him out of the kitchen.

Down in the basement, in Seras room 

"Not much of a room." Jessie said as she finished changing Seras clothes into her pajamas.

"She just hasn't felt like doing much with it, I think." Walter said with his back turned.

"Her pajama's are on, an what do you expect she hunts her own kind for a living. I doubt she even remembers what it was like to decorate her own room, to enjoy shopping. Listen to me, I'm sounding like she just a child but compared to us, an Alucard she is. Why can't he see that? She's a child! An Alucard treats her like a nuisance. Makes my blood boil." Jessie said as she tucked Seras into her bed, er, coffin. Before planting a kiss on Seras forehead.

"He hasn't had a fledgling in what, several hundred years. He had just forgotten what it is like to have to raise a 'child'." Walter said as he watched Jessie.

"Then maybe he needs a reminder." Came a Sir Integra's voice from the doorway.

"Sir Integra, what do you mean?" asked Walter.

"How long has it been since Alucard had a fledgling. You said so your self, Walter it's been several hundred years since he had one. An it seems like you know so much Jessie, so why not re-teach him."

"I like the sound of that but can we discuss the details somewhere else. I don't want to wake Seras, now that I finally got her to sleep."

"I agree, why not come up to my office."

**Well things have gotten started. Wonder, what Integra an Jessie are going to plan. Well that's for the next chapter. If you don't like my story don't review, if you like it review. Again I like feedback but nothing rude that upsets me as well as other people. **


End file.
